Exposed sockets of electrical outlets can present a safety hazard. Curious young children can be tempted to try poking conductive objects into the receptacles of the sockets. In outdoor installations that are exposed to rainfall, water can create paths of electrical conductivity from the receptacles to surrounding surfaces, which can cause shocks to those touching the surfaces. As a result, different types of covers for electrical outlets have been designed.
Some electrical outlet covers have attempted to address child safety or waterproofing concerns with a cover or pair of covers hinged to a baseplate. Some covers have depth so that they can snap over a cord that is plugged into one of the outlet's receptacles, enclosing both a plug at the end of the cord and the receptacle. Some homeowners have placed wallpaper or paint on outlet baseplates, even if not covered. However, existing outlet covers have very limited decorative aspects. Embossed logos are sometimes included on outlet plates or covers, although not for decorative purposes.
Meanwhile, home decoration is a major business. Decorators, interior designers, and homeowners prefer to obscure or downplay visually functional features such as conventional outlets, particularly those not in use. Decoration of child rooms is particularly popular. The need remains, accordingly, for ways to achieve the advantages of enclosed electrical outlets while decorating them in visually distinctive ways.